Our Life Together
by TakeALookattheInvisibleGirl
Summary: Roger and Mimi find out their life expectancies, and some other surprising news
1. Chapter 1

Today was the most important day of Mimi's life. She knew it. Roger's, too. Today was the day that they would go to the doctor and find out how much longer either of them was expected to live.

"I'm so scared." Mimi said to Roger from the waiting room at the office.

"It'll all be fine." Roger said, dryly, while staring straight at a white wall.

"Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez?" The nurse called. They stood up and walked, hand-in-hand, down the hallway after the nurse.

"My name's Megan. I am Dr. Morigen's nurse. I will be filling out all of your paperwork before the doctor comes to see you." The nurse said with a smile.

"Ok. Thanks." Roger muttered, fully aware that his knees were shaking.

"I can see you are a little nervous," Megan said,"Just let me be the first to tell you that the worst thing that will happen here today is that you will be getting a blood test from the vein." She ended with a smile. Like that would help.

It wasn't any kind of procedure Roger or Mimi was worried about. For Roger, it was going in there and finding out that he had a week left to live, and he would be leaving Mimi all alone. For Mimi, it was going in there and finding out that Roger would die before her, leaving her without her reason to live. Her one reason to live.

For the next twenty minutes, Megan further irked Roger by asking him numerous questions about their insurance, which, of course, they had none of. Roger hated talking about what he didn't have, especially when he, at the end of their session, was handed a list Megan had made of the insurances they needed to get, and their estimated prices.

_SHIT. _Roger thought._ How the hell am I going to afford ANY of this? Life insurance, medical insurance, hospital insurance, long/short term disability insurance? I don't even know what the hell some of this crap is for. And how is a bartender supposed to make--_

Roger was interrupted in his thoughts by a knocking on the door, only to realize that A. Megan had left, and B. Dr. Morigen was walking in.

"Hello. I am Dr. Morigen; I will be examining you both today."

"What do you mean by 'examining'?" Roger said, as he subconsciously placed his arm around Mimi protectively.

"Just normal things for a check-up, plus I need samples of your blood from a few different areas to see how your HIV has progressed."

"We were actually hoping- could you tell us our life expectancies from the results you get?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, we can do that. Would you like to find out?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. We shall proceed."

Over the next hour and a half, Mimi and Roger took turns being examined by Dr. Morigen and Megan, as they were both in and out of the room. Roger HATED the way Dr. Morigen talked. Not the tone or intention behind the words, no. It was the dialogue. He said things like, "We shall proceed," or,"You both are doing exceptionally well," or, when they were making small talk waiting for Mimi to come back from the bathroom with her urine sample,"Well, playing in your own band is certainly an aspired career that one should be quite braggadocios about when discussing with others." He hated the fact that half the time he didn't know what the hell the guy was saying, and he had to ask Mimi after the doctor left the room. Usually she didn't know either.

It had been an unbearably long afternoon. Roger was sitting in a chair in the office, shaking, thinking, and waiting for the doctor to come back in with their results. Mimi had her head on his shoulder and was doing the same.

The doctor walked in with a smile on his face, humming something that made Roger uneasy. Megan followed closely behind him, grinning. She closed the door.

"Well?" Mimi asked impatiently.

"Well...... we summed up all of your results, and calculated your life expectancies. They should be at your house by mail no later than tomorrow." The doctor said with a smile.

"Thank you." Mimi said.

"Um, Mimi, we found a little something on your X-ray. May we speak with you about it privately?" Dr. Morigen asked, raising his eyebrows. Mimi looked at Roger. Roger stood up and said he would be right outside.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Mimi asked, panicking a little.

"No, no nothing like that. We just wanted to make sure you....... _knew._"

"Knew? Knew about what?" Mimi asked, sweating and panicking a little more now. She stood up.

"Mimi, you're ten weeks pregnant."

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm ten weeks pregnant?" Mimi asked the doctor, stunned.

"Yes. We looked at your X-Ray and found that you were pregnant, so we analyzed it. We came to the conclusion that you were about ten weeks along."

_Well,_ Mimi thought, _that would explain the missed periods, the morning sickness, and the fact that my belly is HUGE..... oh, God, I am going to have to get rid of this baby. We aren't ready. And I can't tell Roger, he would freak out. We must have already killed this baby. Unless........ _

"Um, Dr. Morigen? Is there any way I can get our life expectancies faster?"

"No. We must mail it to you."

"What are the chances that, with our conditions, this baby will die before it's fifty?"

"We can't know that until we get the results of your life expectancies. The computer is still calculating. You can call us tomorrow when we mail you the results. We can tell you then."

"Ok. Alright. Thanks." Mimi said before leaving and forgetting that Roger was even there.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Meems! MIMI!" Roger yelled after her for the fortieth time as she walked down the street with a hurried pace. She had shut out all sounds, so all she could hear was her own staccato breathing. She was staring at the ground when Roger caught up to her. He stood in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders so she would have to stop and look at him.

"Mimi! What-- the hell-- is going-- on?" He asked, panting.

"Nothing. Nothing that we can deal with before tomorrow, anyway."

Roger stared at her, his hands still on her shoulders. She looked at the ground. Roger bent his knees so he could look at her and try to decipher the expression on her face. It was a mixture between fear and hopelessness.

"What did the doctor tell you? What happened?"

"Nothing! I'll take care of it!" Mimi shouted at him, then pushed him aside and continued walking down the street, staring at the ground, arms swinging furiously while trying to keep up with the not-so-steady pace of her legs. She finally stopped in front of the Life Cafe, sat on a bench and began crying softly into her hand.

______________________________________________________________________

_Roger's POV_

_The doctor asked me to leave, so i thought, _yeah, sure. Just some girl thing they probably wanted to make sure was going right._ I waited for a few minutes, only to see Mimi running down the hall with a bewildered expression on her face. I ran after her for a couple of blocks to catch up to her, then put my hands on her shoulders and asked her what the hell was going on. She just told me it was nothing we could deal with until tomorrow, yelled at me, and ran away. I have NO IDEA where she is......._

_______________________________________________________________________

They finally met back at the loft. Mark and Collins were already there, just standing in the living room, shaking their heads sadly at the hysterically sobbing Mimi on the couch. Roger came in, breathless.

"Hey-- have-- you-- guys-- seen-- Mimi!!!!" He pant/yelled as he discovered Mimi on the couch. "Mimi are you okay?! What happened back there?" Mimi offered no sign of speaking, she just lay in a heap, shoes off, shaking and hiccuping to the rhythm of her sobs. She had finally realized the seriousness of the situation. Roger, on the other hand, had no idea what the hell was going on. He reached under her and lifted her up, now carrying her like a baby to their bedroom. She seemed just a _little _heavier. Finally her sobs were reduced to light crying. Roger laid her gently on their bed, stroking her back.

"Meems, what's going on?" He said, in the most comforting voice he could manage.

"I'm-- having-- a-- baby...." She managed in between sobs. Roger froze.

"What?"

"I'm...... PREGNANT." She squeaked.

"You're WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow."

"What, wow?" Mimi asked Roger, sitting up.

"Well, don't you think this is a little bit of a big deal? As in, something you should have told me right away? As in, possibly the biggest decision we will ever have to make in our lives?"

"We? Oh, no. I've already made a decision. I can't keep this baby. First of all, just _think_ about what it will do to my body. Say goodbye to half our income, because Mimi can no longer dance! You would have to work day and night every single day for the rest of your life to pay for all the stuff this baby would need! And lets not forget all that fucking insurance we need to get for any emergency. Hell, Roger, this is the worst thing that could possibly happen, and you're thinking about _whether or not we keep it?!? _Roger, I can't--"

"Because I'd kind of like to." Roger said quietly, interrupting Mimi on her rant.

"What?" Mimi said, genuinely surprised.

"Mimi, this is our kid. Our baby. I don't want to kill it! And I don't want to put it up for adoption and have some family we don't even know raise it! Mimi, our lives are so fucked up right now, it's hard for you to think straight. But I guarantee, in six months, everything will be going fine. Listen, I know now isn't the best time to do this, and God knows I wasn't planning to do it here, under these circumstances, but Mimi," Roger leaned off the bed and slid his hand into his front right coat pocket. "Mimi, I love you. And I love this baby. And I'm sick of waiting for the right moment to start our lives together."_ (A/N Am i sneaky or what?)_

Mark, Collins, Joanne, and Maureen (who had just gotten there) silently opened the door a crack and looked in.

Roger got down on one knee, and pulled out a dark purple box.

"Oh my God..........." Mimi whispered.

"Mimi, I love you. Marry me?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised. Although the look on his face was confident, inside he was a nervous wreck. _What if she laughs at me? What if she says no? What if she starts crying? Oh, God, I--_

Mimi gasped. Then she screamed, "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before diving on top of Roger. Roger started hysterically laughing as he tried to pull his squashed self off the ground. He picked her up and dropped her on to the bed, where they began to make out furiously, and at one point, with both their eyes closed and their fingers intertwined, Roger slipped the ring over Mimi's finger.

"AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" All the eavesdroppers said, as they gathered into the small room for a group hug. Normally, Roger would be furious that they were watching. But not today...................


	4. Chapter 4

A large, yellow envelope was in the loft's mailbox. It was time.

"Hey, Rog, um, what's this? Says it's from Dr. Morigen's office." Mark said, as he walked in with the mail. Roger, who had been testing a new song out for Mimi, immediately stood up and grabbed the package. He called Mimi over to the couch, and for a long time, they both just stared at it. Mark left.

"Do you want to open it?" Roger asked Mimi.

"No, you do it." Mimi said, trembling. Roger slid his finger under the seal of the envelope and pulled out the yellow paper with the results of their tests. There was a separate packet for each of them. Roger handed Mimi hers. They each flipped to the back page, where their life expectancies were at the bottom, along with a note from Dr. Morigen.

"Ok, you tell me yours first." Roger said. Mimi had her eyes squeezed shut. She opened them.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! EIGHTY-FOUR!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed. On the bottom hers said, "You both are extremely lucky. Keep up the AZT intake, and go for prenatal exams. Dr. Morigen."

"Wow." Roger said. He hugged her, but he was still terrified to look at his own paper.

"Just look. It'll be ok. He said we were BOTH extremely lucky." Mimi told him. He flipped to the last page. He looked at the bottom.

"Oh my God, eighty one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said. For the next three and a half hours they stayed there, making out.

______________________________________________________________________

"And now, we raise our glass, _**(A/N: you bet your ass to La Vie Boheme :p) **_to our favorite people who are going to be eighty four and eighty one!" Mark said, standing on the coffee table at the loft. The "glasses" they were raising were plastic, and Mimi's was full of 7-up instead of alcohol. Roger's was too, to make her more comfortable.

"And," Maureen said, standing up there with him, "Our favorite almost-parents!" Everybody toasted.

They were going to keep the baby. In fact, they were going in two weeks for the first pre-natal exam, and to try to find out the sex of the baby. Collins, Mark, and Roger were starting to clear out the spare room for the baby to stay in. And Maureen and Joanne were moving in to help out. It was a loft, they had plenty of space.

_Wow. _Mimi thought._ Between the six of us, we can raise a decent kid. We're doing this. We're actually doing this._

______________________________________________________________________

_ok, super short chapter, I know. I have all these ideas that just don't seem to fit together in one chapter, so look out for them in chapter five!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is set two weeks after the toasts, at the pre-natal exam. please enjoy!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!_

________________________________________________________________________

"I can't do this, I can't do this....." Mimi said, squirming, in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Her bladder had reached it's full capacity. You had to have at least a bottle and a half of water a half hour before your first ultrasound.

"Yes, you can. Now stop squirming, you'll only make it worse." Roger said, attempting to comfort her, yet failing miserably. Mimi slapped him on the arm.

"I will squirm if I feel like it. I'm having your baby, remember?"

"Ah, a guilt trip. You win." Roger said. Mimi leaned forward and kissed him.

"Save it for the honeymoon suite, skanks!" A girl who looked like she could be thirteen- and five months pregnant- yelled to them. They both laughed a little, and Roger stood up to go talk to the girl, figuring he could practice fatherhood disciplinary acts for this age group about fourteen years in advance.

"What's your name?" He asked her, squatting down to her level. She was sitting in a chair.

"What's it to you?" She said, snottily.

"Who are you here with?" He asked her in a kind, soothing tone.

"No one. I live alone."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Why do you live alone?"

"My parents left me and my sister died. I live off charity."

"What's your name?" The girl sighed and looked down.

"Penny."

"I'm Roger." He stuck out his hand.

"Why do I care?"

"You're thirteen. You live alone. You're pregnant. You look like you could use a friend."

"I don't need _anyone._" She hissed. It was quite obvious that she had been raped. Then, out of the blue, Roger started singing "Lean on Me" quietly to her.

"_Some times in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong. I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for, it won't be long, 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on....."_ He sang. Her eyes welled up. Mimi's did too.

He finished the song.

"I'm Roger." He stuck out his hand to her. She shook it. He spread his arms out. She returned the hug and silently cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mimi Marquez?" The nurse called out. Mimi looked at Roger and motioned with her head for them to go.

"Now if you need _anything_," Roger said, "Call." He handed her a slip with their number on it.

"I don't have a phone."

Roger pulled out a stack of quarters, and said, "Pay phone, honey."

She nodded and sank back into her seat.

______________________________________________________________________

"That was really sweet, what you did." Mimi told Roger and looked up at him admiringly. The nurse had taken Mimi's ultrasound and Mimi had just gotten back from the bathroom. They were sitting in the chairs in their room, waiting for the results.

"Well, I figured I should practice how to make a kid like me."

"That's not why you did it. You wanted her to feel better. That was sweet." She said with a smile.

There was something about the way Mimi smiled that just made her whole face light up. She was so beautiful when she smiled. It seemed like she could speak volumes through her eyes, and for a while, Roger found himself just staring into them, saying nothing, and smiling.

Ten minutes later, the nurse, Lori, walked back in.

"Everything looks good, the babies are growing at a perfectly normal pace, would you like to find out the gen--"

"Wait- bab_ies_?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, Ms. Marquez, you are carrying twins."

"Twins?" Roger asked.

"Yes, twins."

Mimi froze. _What the fuck?! I am already pregnant and can't work, now we're having TWINS?????? Why ME? Why the one girl who makes money off her body and whose fiance can't even make enough money for their insurance, let alone TWO babies???? WHY, GOD, WHY?!?!?!?!?!?_

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Roger said. Mimi realized she had said the last part out loud. _SHIT._

"Uh, yes." She said awkwardly.

"Would you like to find out the genders?" Lori asked. Roger grabbed Mimi's hand and nodded to her.

"Yes." He said.

"Alright, we just need to have another look at your ultrasound and then we will be able to tell you."

She returned ten minutes later. "Ms. Marquez, from what we can tell, you are having a boy and a girl."

Roger and Mimi hugged. Lori left the room.

______________________________________________________________________

They were outside their building when Mimi told Roger she was very tired. Roger slipped his arms under her back and knees, and lifted her. He carried her up to the loft, the whole time singing "Lean on Me."

"Why are you singing that?" Mimi asked him, bemused.

"Can't get the damn song out of my head." Roger laughed.

They got up to the loft, laughing and opened the door. Mark was there, working, and he stared at them with a questioning look on his face. Mimi and Roger understood and exclaimed, "TWINS!!!!!!!"

_Dear God._

________________________________________________________________________

_ok, I think this is possibly the best chapter i have written, and the longest. PLEEEEAAAASE FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_ok, this is set a few days after the first pre-natal. REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!_

________________________________________________________________________

"_Bowling?_ You seriously want me to go _bowling?_" Roger asked Maureen.

"Yeah!" She practically squeaked. "Come on, Roggy. It'll be fun!"

"It's bad for the _babies._" He explained.

"Oh, come on Roger. Maybe she's right." Mimi told him. "I'm only twelve weeks pregnant. I'm supposed to be getting exercise, anyway."

"You're skinny enough," he said, coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist to put his hands on her ever-growing lower belly and kissing her on the head. She slid her hands on top of his, and looked up over her right shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and they stayed there.

"AWWWWW! The happy couple! Let's go bowling to celebrate." Maureen said, not quite willing to give up.

"Maureen, _no._"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaase?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEAAASE?"

"NO!"

"_Last night, I had a dream. I found myself in a desert called Cybe--_"

"Ugh! Fine! Just stop singing or I _will_ _throw_ you over the moon."

"Yayiful!" Maureen sometimes seemed like a hyperactive child, always making up words when she didn't want to waste time thinking for the right one. And jumping. A lot.

"Yayiful?" Mark said, emerging from his bedroom. "What does that mean?"

"It means something is full of yay." Maureen said, rolling her eyes. "Everybody knows _that._"

"Fine. What is this thing that is so yayiful, then?"

"We are all going BOWLING!"

"Oh God, why?"

"Because Mimi and Roggy are having twins."

"I thought we dealt with that like five days ago? With the toasts?"

"That was because their life expectancies were good, and because they got engaged. _Now,_ it's because they are having TWINS."

"Ok, fine. You win. We're going bowling."

"Who's going bowling?" Collins asked as he entered the apartment with a box full of paper.

"We are!" Maureen practically screamed, while awkwardly spinning around to motion everyone.

"Ok." Collins said, walking into his room, a little morosely.

"What's with him?" Mimi asked.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of when Angel was hospitalized." Maureen explained. The childlike sparkle in her eye instantly faded.

"Oh..." Mimi said, sadly.

______________________________________________________________________

"So, what are we going to name them?" Roger asked Mimi in bed that night.

"I don't know. Don't we have, like, six months?"

"Well, yeah," Roger said with a laugh.

"So why are we thinking about it _now_?"

"Because it'll take us that long to come up with two names we agree on." Roger told her, with a mischievous smile. Mimi whacked his arm.

"I want to name one of them." She decided.

"Fine. Then I'll name the other one."

"Who names the boy and who names the girl?"

"Well I guess since you're a girl you should name the g--"

"No, that's stupid. We should flip a coin."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," He sat up, turned on the light, and found a penny in one of his drawers. "Ok, heads you name the boy, tails, I name the boy. Ready?" He looked at Mimi questioningly.

"Wait, this isn't fair. We're on a bed, it's not a flat surface."

"Who cares?"

"Fine. Heads, I name the boy, tails, you name the boy." Mimi said.

"Ok. Here we go." Roger flipped the coin onto the bed. It landed heads up. "Are you ok with this?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just promise me one thing."

"What."

"Don't name her April."

"Ok, baby. Ok." Roger took Mimi in his arms and set his hands on her belly. He kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep like that, against his chest, surrounded by the warmth that was Roger.

______________________________________________________________________

"You got your top ten?" Roger asked Mimi the next morning.

"Yeah." They had agreed the night before to meet that morning and pick their top ten names for each baby. Although Roger had final decision on the girl's name and Mimi had final decision on the boy's, they each wanted to know what the other thought.

"Ok, I'll start. These are not in order of preference. So I have Heather, Sierra, Jordin, Penny, Amber, Morgan--"

"Wait, what was that?"

"Amber, Morgan..."

"No, the first one."

"Oh, Heather?"

"Yeah. I really like that one."

"Me too. Nice, natural name."

"Is that _it_?"

"Yeah, could be.... let's not make a decision now, though. What are _your_ top ten?"

"Ok, so I have Trevor, Ryan, Chase, Angel, Jake, Noah--"

"Angel?"

"Yeah. Angel." Mimi said with a thoughtful smile.

"That's it."

"That's what I thought."

"Angel and Heather."

"Angel and Heather."

They smiled at each other and then began kissing.

______________________________________________________________________

"Angel and Heather? That's so CUTE!" Maureen gushed as Mimi told everyone the names. Mimi laughed. "Now I want one. Ooh, Pookie, let's have a baby!"

Joanne laughed. "Maureen, no. First we should try something easier, like a dog. Or a small country."

"Ok, Pookie. I want a pomeranian!"

"What?"

"You said we should try something easier, like a dog, so I want a pomeranian! You know, one of those pom-pom dogs?"

"I am perfectly aware of what a pomeranian is, Maureen."

"So let's get one, Pookie!" Maureen squealed.

"Ugh. Do they even allow that here?"

"Yeah. As soon as you move in, you're allowed to do whatever you want." Mark explained.

"Pookie, we'll be moved in by the end of next week! Pretty pretty please?"

"Is everyone else okay with this?" Asked Joanne. There was a medley of yeah's and sure's. "Is it ok for the babies?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They're small dogs, right?" Mimi inquired. Joanne and Maureen nodded.

"I'm not sure I want a dog around our babies." Roger said suddenly. Everyone jumped a little, surprised to hear his voice.

"Oh, come on Roger. It's just a dog. By the time we have our babies, it'll be, like, this big." Mimi placed her hands around a rectangle of air about the size of a tissue box. "It's good practice." Roger advanced toward Mimi.

"Good practice for _what_? Dogs are totally different than humans."

"Not really," said Mimi, "They both eat, they both sleep a lot, they both urinate in the house..."

"Fine. But I'm not going to be the one who gets up in the middle of the night to let it out. And we need to get some grass out on that landing like a yard."

"AHHHH! Yayiful! Thank you, thank you, thank you Roggy!" Maureen bounced over to him and gave him a hug. He happily returned it.

"Ok, a little too much love between _friends._" Mimi said. She then went over to Roger and began kissing him. Maureen stuck her tongue out at Mimi.

Joanne laughed. "This dog will be _your_ responsibility, though, Maureen. We all will help, but it's your dog." Joanne told her.

"Ok! YAY! Let's go get it, Pookie. Now!" Maureen bounced out the door.

"We'll be at the animal shelter!" Joanne yelled as she was pulled down the stairs.

"This will not go well." Mark said. The others dispersed with a medley of yeah's.

______________________________________________________________________

"Ooh, Pookie, he's so cute!" Maureen exclaimed about a 6 week old black and light brownish-red dog. They were looking at all the pomeranians in the shelter.

"Maureen, that one is a girl." Joanne told her.

"Whatever. I want that one!"

"Excuse me, how much is this one?" Joanne asked the person at the counter, and pointed to the dog that Maureen had been AWWWW-ing at. The person just pointed to the little card on the bottom right of the window.

"Thank you. Looks like this one is $150, Maureen."

"Ok! Let's get him!"

"HER."

"Fine, we'll get _her_."

"Ok."

They filled out all the necessary paperwork and such, and walked out with a spaying appointment five days later, and a six week old mini pomeranian puffball.

____________________________________________________________________

_ok, not my best ending, but i couldnt figure out another way to end it. PLEEEEEAAAAAASE review! if i don't get at least three reviews, i will not write another chapter, so start reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7

_tons of adorable fluff between Roger and Mimi. special thanks to my bestie helen who came up with the word yayiful in the last chapter. YAY HELEN!_

________________________________________________________________________

"So which ones are we getting?" Roger asked Mimi. They were at the local baby store, called Bunnie Towne Inc., looking at cribs. _**(A/N: I have absolutely NO idea where this store is or when it was established, I found it when I entered Alphabet city children's stores.)**_ "This place is creeping me out....." He threw in a mischievous smile. Mimi slapped his arm.

"Get used to it. Pretty soon, you're not gonna be the only I'm calling 'baby'."

"I should hope not." He said, leaning in to kiss her, smiling. "So which one are we _getting_?"

"I don't know! The cheapest ones, I guess."

"Well, then we'd be having Angel and Heather sleep in wicker baskets full of leaves."

"Ugh, fine. What about these? Oh, look! A two-for-one!"

"Gasp! A two-for-one?" Roger said with mock enthusiasm and a smile. He kissed her again.

"Die. In a hole." She said, smiling. Then she kissed him again. "What about these?" She pointed to two baskets, pink and blue.

"What do we do, put them on a table?" He pointed out that the baskets were just baskets, and lacked the height of a normal crib.

"Do we have a table?"

"No."

"Alrighty then, not these I guess."

"How much money do we have to spend?"

"Well, between the money Collins lent us, the money we begged Mark for, the money Joanne and Maureen 'gave' us as a baby gift, and the money we scraped up by ourselves, we have around seventeen hundred dollars."

"That's not bad!"

"No, but when you add up all the stuff we need to get for these babies, it'll barely cover it."

"Ok, we'll ask where the sales are."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, where are the sales?"

"What are you, like nineteen?" The salesperson said.

_Well that's rude._ Mimi thought_. Why is that her business? She's like, forty. Why does she need to know? Why does that have anything to do with sales, anyway._

Mimi nodded. She was sure Roger would have told the salesperson off if he hadn't been looking at the price tags on some of the cribs- and gagging.

"There's a discount for young mothers, anyone under the age of 21."

_Ohhh. _It didn't seem so bad now that the salesperson just wanted to help her.

"How much of a discount?

"15% off."

"Hey, Rog! We got a discount!"

"What?" Roger asked, striding toward her.

"Yeah, apparently there's some kind of fifteen-percent discount for young mothers."

"_Niiiiiiiice._ Now maybe we can afford something in the sales section." He said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, where was that?" Mimi asked again. The salesperson pointed. " 'Kay, thanks." They walked down to the sale section, and easily found a couple of cribs that they could walk away with for $114 apiece.

"Well that was easy." Roger said. "What else do we need to get?"

"Crib sheets, waterproof mattress covers, bumper pads, light blankets, car seats, bottles, bottle brushes, formula, baby towels and wash cloths, baby soap and shampoo, cotton swabs, lotion, thermometers, diapers and wipes, t-shirts, sleepers, socks, bibs, a stroller, and a tote bag."

"UGGGHHHH." Roger playfully groaned. For the next four hours, they walked around that store and several others until they finally got what they needed. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah."

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh God." Mark groaned as he saw the enormous amount of bags that Roger and Mimi were walking in with.

"Yeah, I told him to stop at the cribs, but he just kept on going and going." Mimi teased.

"Shut up." Roger said playfully, then he took the bags out of Mimi's hands, tossed them into the spare room, and scooped Mimi up, bridal style.

"ROGERRRR!" Mimi shouted at him, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She _really_ loved when he picked her up. Especially when he sang to her. Even more when they were headed to the bedroom, when she knew, making out was in their very near future. She loved the warmth in his eyes when he carried her; something about the fact that he had her in his arms just made them sparkle. And he _never _took his eyes out of hers when he was singing or carrying her, even if she was embarrassed and looked at the ground, he would put his hand under her chin and lift it upwards to make her look back into his eyes. He just needed to have her eyes in his to get this electrical feeling that reminded him why he had asked her to marry him in the first place. This time, once they reached the room, he skipped the normal song, and just headed straight for her lips. _Ahhhhhhh._

________________________________________________________________________

_cute, huh? I love roger/mimi chemistry. keep your eye out for my next few chapters! i swear they will be longer than these. REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_This scene is about four months after the last chapter i did. i know i kind of missed out on all those precious months of pregnancy, but as soon as you read the next few chapters, you'll get over it. Mimi is now around eight months pregnant. REVIEW FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND RIGHT WITH THE WORLD!!!! includes gavin degraw in love with a girl lyrics._

________________________________________________________________________

"Roger, what the hell are you doing?" Mimi asked him. She had just woken up from the fact that Roger was kissing her stomach. It was around 8:00 am.

"Meems, you're getting big." He said.

"I know that. What I don't know, Rog, is why you are kissing my stomach." He didn't reply. "Rog." Mimi tried again. "Rog!" Mimi managed to knee him in the head.

"Ow." He sat up. Mimi shot him a questioning look. He paused for a second. "They're almost ready." He said, smiling.

"Roger, they're not Pop-Tarts."

Roger laughed. "No, not Pop-Tarts. Definitely not Pop-Tarts. You're so _cute _when you're angry and wondering what the hell I am doing." Mimi knit her brows, smiled, then smacked his arm.

"Ow." He said again. "Still so cute."

Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Did you and Mark and Collins manage to get the nursery set up?"

"Yeah. You'll never guess what I planned for us today." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Another FUN day of wedding plans?" Mimi said with mock enthusiasm.

Roger laughed. "Ah, no. And, hey, _I _was enjoying those."

"Then what ever-so-fun thing do you have planned for us today, Roger? And why is TODAY special?"

"You seriously don't know?" Mimi shook her head. "Today's the anniversary of the night we met."

"REALLY?" Roger nodded. "Aw, Roger, I'm so sorry. I guess withdrawal robbed me of my memory of dates that things happened."

"It's ok, baby. The important thing is that-SURPRISE! I got you off work today!"

"ROGER!"

"MIMI!"

Mimi laughed. "How did you get me off work?" _**(A/N: Three months prior to this, Mimi had gotten a job as a secretary to one of the writer's for a magazine.)**_

"Well, I told your boss--"

"Supervisor." Mimi corrected him. She HATED the term "boss". She thought it was too dominating.

"_Supervisor,"_ Roger said, "What today was, and he didn't agree that this was an adequate cause. So, I threatened to come down there and personally carve his face into a slip explaining your day off...."

"And then?"

"Then he said, 'I can see why she loves you.' "

"ROGERRRR!" Mimi threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He laughed, "No need to be yelling.... and pillow-throwing. At least not until you see what I planned."

"And what did you plan?"

"I'm not going to _tell you! _"

"UGH," Mimi rolled her eyes playfully, "Roger Davis, you aggravate me."

"Mimi Davis, yeah, I do."

Mimi laughed. "Jumping ahead, are we?"

"Can I _help _that I'm madly in love with you?"

"No."

Roger laughed. "Exactly."

______________________________________________________________________

"Roger...." Mimi said as she was pulled down the street. "Roger where are we going?"

"You'll see." Roger told her, smiling.

"UGH." Mimi groaned.

"A maternity store? A _BRIDAL _maternity store?" Mimi asked ten minutes later.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Maureen and Joanne jumped out from behind a rack of dresses.

Mimi screamed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you pick out your wedding dress."

"NOW???"

"Yup."

Mimi looked at Roger with a questioning 'explain THIS' look on her face. Roger just shrugged, blushed, and started rocking back and forth on his heels. Then he ran out the door, afraid that if he stayed any longer that he would be forced to give her an answer.

______________________________________________________________________

"Ooh, Meems, what about this one?" Maureen asked as she pulled out a shimmery, full skirted ballgown-looking thing. Both Mimi and Joanne fake-vomited.

"Shouldn't I be the one picking this out?" Mimi asked, after having seen at least thirty Maureen-suggestions.

"Fine." Maureen said, defeated.

"Help." Mimi said, reaching for a hand to help her up. Maureen sighed and obliged. Mimi grunted, a little bit amused at how hard it was to get up. Maureen sat down and stroked the still-tiny barking pomeranian in her bag.

"Aww, Maureen, take her out of your bag!" Mimi said, "She probably hates being in there."

"Actually, no. You'd be surprised, she just curls up and goes to sleep in the bottom." Maureen said.

"What if she peed?"

"Then I'd say, 'Bad dog!' and go get another bag."

Mimi laughed. "What did you end up naming her again?"

MoJo exchanged a glance. "Riot." They said, cracking up.

Mimi laughed, too, and bent down to pet Riot. The dog stood up and put her paws on the side of Maureen's bag.

"Aww, good dog!" Mimi said, petting the furry little thing.

"Maureen, what is that leaking through your bag?" Joanne said upon discovering something leaking through Maureen's bag. Maureen flinched. She put the bag down on the hardwood floor and smelled the liquid.

She sat back up. "Bad Dog!"

Everyone cracked up.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey, MoJo," Mimi called from the dressing room ten minutes later. "What do you think of this one?" Mimi walked out in a scarlet red, sleek, sleeveless wedding dress with spaghetti straps. MoJo gasped.

"Mimi, you look really beautiful." Joanne finally said.

"Really? Because I wasn't sure about the color."

"Mimi, everyone knows you could never be happy in a plain, white wedding dress. This one is _you_." Maureen said.

Mimi once again looked in the mirror and sighed dreamily.

______________________________________________________________________

"Did she find one?" Roger asked Maureen on the phone later that day, around 12:00.

"Check," Maureen said. "The bride and me and Joanne are going to get somethin' to eat. When do we have to have her at the church by?"

"3:00."

" 'M'kay. I still can't believe you're doing this." Maureen said.

"I know, I know. Thank you guys so much for doing this for me."

"Mhmm. Hold on just a second, Rog... ok. OK, POOKIE!" She was talking to Joanne, who was telling her Mimi was starving and that they needed to go soon. "Sorry 'bout that, your almost-bride is about to starve, so we're gonna go get somethin' to eat. Bye!" Maureen just left the payphone hanging there, not even giving Roger enough time to respond.

______________________________________________________________________

"No, sir, thank you, I would not be interested in buying your unicorn." Roger said, fifteen minutes later. He was talking to a psychotic hobo who had picked up the phone after Maureen had left it dangling there. He knew he could just hang up, but he felt sorry for the guy. Finally, when the hobo was describing how his mother found her football, he hung up. It was 2:15, and MoJo would be there to help Mimi get ready any minute. He had to go. He was already ready, which was a good thing, so all he needed were the rings.

"Here they are." He said to himself, admiring his choice. They were pretty simple hammered gold, and Mimi's said on the inside, "Measure Your Life In Love -Roger" Roger smiled to himself.

______________________________________________________________________

"Maureen! What the hell is going on?!" Mimi ask-yelled as they entered the church. Mimi had a blindfold on, as well as her wedding dress, a pair of red heels, a big red flower in her hair, and red lipstick.

"Shhhh!" Maureen hissed, laughing a little. She held one of Mimi's arms, and Joanne held the other. They led her up to where a tuxedoed Roger was standing, then let go.

"Maureen? Joanne?" Mimi said, panicking a little.

"Need a little help with that?" Roger asked her, smiling. He lifted her blindfold.

"Roger, what the he--"

"Ready, Mimi-chica?" Asked a tall hispanic man with his black-gray hair slicked back, wearing a tux.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!" Mimi dove into her father's arms. She hadn't seen him for four years. He hugged her back and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, Mimi-chica, how beautiful you look! You grew up!"

"Oh, Daddy...." She said, on the verge of tears. She turned back to Roger and asked, "How did you--"

"I looked up your old address and found your old phone number. Ryan answered it. And that's," He pointed, "My other surprise."

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi practically charged her mother.

"MIMI-CHICA!!!!!" Her mother screamed back. They started talking rapidly in Spanish.

When they were done, they hugged again, and Mimi turned back to Roger. "You still haven't told me what the hell is going on here."

"Allow me," Mimi's father said. "Mimi-chica, this is your _wedding._"

Mimi was too shocked to speak. She turned around to where Roger was standing and raised her eyebrows. He smiled and nodded yes. She turned to where Maureen and Joanne were standing. Maureen was holding Riot, whom she had slipped a little red bow over. Mimi raised her eyebrows at them, and they just smiled broadly and nodded. That's when she realized, they were wearing _bridesmaids dresses. OH MY GOD._

"Shall we?" Mimi's father held out his arm. Mimi wiped away a tear and nodded yes. Roger was already standing at the end of the aisle with Collins and Mark.

_Dan da-dadan. Dan da-dadan. Dan dadadaaaadadadadaaadadaaaaaaa._ _**(A/N: Here comes the bride song.)**_

______________________________________________________________________

"Do you, Roger Davis, take Mimi Marquez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, so long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"Yes, I do." He looked Mimi straight in the eye.

"And do you, Mimi Marquez, take Roger Davis to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She winked at Roger. He smiled.

"And now, Roger Davis would like to express his love to Mimi with a song."

And Roger pulled his guitar out from behind a bench and began singing.

In Love With A Girl by Gavin Degraw

_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_To try to get you thinking they really care,_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in _

_the time and you know she's gonna be there,_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name,_

_From the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me the feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understands me,_

_Out of the many broken back doors and windows_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost, _

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down _

_from the thrones without needing any windows, _

_But you found inner peace for the moment, _

_The moment was over in time, _

_Then its gone the hit and run the dipless one has a short life _

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, _

_Fell for the woman just when i met her, _

_Took my sweet time when i was bitter, _

_Someone understands, _

_And she knows how to treat a fella right, _

_Give me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when i wanna fight, _

_Now someone understand me, _

_I'm in love with a girl _

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach, _

_Now i know there's nothing we can't reach, _

_'cause the heart can't arise once it finds a place to be warm and welcome, _

_To be held in shelter _

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter _

_Someone understands, _

_And she knows how to treat a fella right _

_Gives me that feeling every night _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight _

_Now someone understands me _

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Who knows me better _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight _

_Now someone understands me._

Everyone clapped. Roger said, "Thank you." into the mic.

Since there was no ring-bearer, they just came out of Roger's pocket.

"Now Roger, place the ring on Mimi's finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Roger slipped the warm ring over Mimi's finger. It fit perfectly. She gasped a little, catching a glimpse of what it said on the inside. "With this ring, I thee wed." Roger said. He looked at Mimi and smiled. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Mimi, now you do the same."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She said.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I proudly pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss th--"

They began making out before he could even finish. The priest sighed. "You may now _continue _to kiss the bride."

______________________________________________________________________

Joanne and Maureen pored over Mimi's ring, as did Alison (Benny's wife), Christiana (Mimi's mom), Mark's sisters, and others. Everyone was at the reception.

Roger was right where he wanted to be, up on stage with his band.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the love of my life, the sole purpose I'm here, and my reason for living, Mrs. Mimi _DAVIS_!" Roger said into a microphone. Mimi looked up to him and blushed. Then she looked down at her feet, which were bare, because the heels had started to hurt. The band started playing an upbeat version of "Your Eyes."

Mimi was in the back of the room with the women laughing, eating a piece of the wedding cake that they had cut earlier, when all of a sudden-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi experienced pain like she never had before. She dropped the plate and fork and dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"MIMI!" Roger leapt off the stage and thrust his guitar into one of his bandmate's arms, caring nothing that he had just given it to him with such force that he would probably need reconstructive surgery before he would be able to stand again. "Mimi what's wrong?!?!" Roger asked with panicking urgency as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Mimi.

"I think- my w-water-just BROKE!" Mimi said in between sobs of pain.

"_What? _" Roger said, not quite believing it. "Oh my God. Maureen, call 911." Maureen pulled out a chunky cellular phone.

"AHHH!" Mimi grunted as she squeezed Roger's hand.

"Ow! Maureen, NOW!"

"On it!" Maureen called. "We need an ambulance-someone is in labor. The address? Um..." Maureen told them the address, and within minutes there was a big red ambulance in the parking lot. Roger carried Mimi out to it, and he and Mimi's mother rode in the back with Mimi while the others drove behind them in cars.

Mimi simply squeezed Roger's hand while her mother spoke words of comfort to her, and Roger rubbed her stomach.

"It'll all be ok, Mimi-chica. 15 hours from now you will have two happy little miracles in your life besides this one." Mimi's mother pointed to Roger. Roger flashed a smile at her, and mouthed "Thank you."

______________________________________________________________________

"I need a nurse to room 807, stat!" Said a pushy female doctor who was helping Mimi give birth.

Mimi had just gotten the epidural, which made her a lot more pleasant to be around.

"Ok, we're at push." The doctor said.

_**(A/N: Since I am sure none of you want to hear the details of Mimi giving birth, I will spare you of that and skip ahead about 30 min.)**_

______________________________________________________________________

There they were. Angel and Heather. Roger and Mimi's beautiful babies. Of course, they looked nothing alike, Heather looked like Roger, and Angel looked like Mimi.

Mimi was sleeping while Roger was in an armchair holding both babies. They were _so beautiful_. He was certain he could just look at them all night, but then thought better of it, because they would be taking visitors in the morning and everyone needed their rest. it was 12:05. Roger placed the babies in their basinets, then went back to his armchair and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________

"They're so beautiful." Mimi's parents said in awe. Their daughter just smiled at them. "We are SO proud of you, Mimi-chica." Her mother said. They talked for a while in Spanish. Ten minutes later, MoJo walked in. They gasped and smiled. Maureen and Joanne took turns hugging and congratulating Mimi and Roger. They smiled their thanks and made way for Collins and Mark. They too, hugged and congratulated, but mostly just watched the babies. They were totally pure and natural. After they left, Benny's family, Mark's family, and a couple of other people came by. Once they were done with the visits, Mimi and Roger were glad just to have time to talk to each other.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Roger told Mimi, looking at her with admiration. She looked tired. He walked over and climbed into bed with her, letting her rest her head on his chest, and wrapping his arms around her.

"So, _Dad_, how does it feel to have kids?" Mimi asked Roger.

"Amazing. And it's even better, _Mrs. Davis_," He teased, "That they're from the most amazing, incredible, beautiful girl in the world." Mimi smiled up at him, and she fell asleep. He looked over to the basinets, then at Mimi a couple of times, just drinking in the joy that he finally felt with being married to Mimi, and being a father. He looked at Angel and Mimi and Heather. His family. His beautiful, beautiful family.


	9. Chapter 9

_this is purely fluff between everyone, centered around Angel and Heather. Do you guys think I picked the right names?????????? I know heather was a little far fetched, but I looked at names that I thought Roger might choose, a little edgy, uncommon, natural...... and then of course Angel is...... angel. PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU!!!! If you won't do it for ME (I feel unloved due to lack of reviews. Don't make me sadder!), please do it for Helen, the creator of Yayiful. PLEASE JUST REVIEW! This is set five days after Angel and Heather were born, so it's New Year's. Angel and Heather were born on Christmas Eve! And one of the days of Hanukkah (for Mark). ENJOY!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_______________________________________________________________________

"I'm so _glad _to be out of that hospital. Too white, boring." Mimi told Roger as they woke up. Angel and Heather were asleep in the spare-room-turned-nursery. Everyone had just gotten back from the hospital the night before.

"I'm so glad _you're _out of that hospital. It means I can do this without nurses staring at me and going 'AWWWWWW'." Roger smiled and leaned forward and kissed her. They were in the middle of a pretty heated embrace when they heard faint crying coming from the nursery.

"Angel." They both said. Amazingly, they could both recognize which baby it was crying from just a few days in the hospital with both of them.

Mimi smiled. "I'll get it." She said.

"No," Roger said quickly. "No, Meems, I'll do it. You've done enough." He said with a smile.

"Roger..." Mimi said warningly.

"Mimi...." Roger said in the same tone. "Let me take care of this. Let me take care of _you._"

"Rog, you can't keep babying me like this. You have two other people you should be babying."

"Exactly, so let me go do it." Roger pleaded. The crying got louder. Mimi sighed and gave up. Roger smiled. "I'll be right back."

Roger walked into the nursery.

"Heyyy, Buddy. What's wrong?" He asked the crying infant. Angel kept crying, giving Roger no response. Roger figured that the baby was probably hungry. He picked up the infant and started rubbing his back. When none of his soothing attempts worked, he gave up and turned around. He walked in to Mimi and handed him to her.

"Awww, hi baby! What's wrong?" She held Angel and rubbed his back.

"I figured he was probably hungry." Roger told her. Things were still a bit awkward between Roger and his babies (Although he was a lot better with Heather.), and he admired how much better Mimi was with them.

"Ohhh, you're probably right." Mimi put the baby under her blanket with her in their bed and gave him her breast.

While the infant finished his meal, Roger said, "You're so good with them." Admiringly. Mimi beamed at him.

"Well, you get close to someone when they come out of you." She said, teasing. From the nursery they heard more faint crying. Mimi looked at Roger and started to stand up.

"No." He said, "No."

He got up and walked to the nursery.

"Hi, Heather-bear!" Roger picked her up and rubbed her back. She instantly stopped crying and opened her big, emerald eyes. They were exactly the same shade as Roger's. Her stomach made a strange noise. "Aww, you're hungry. Hang on just a second." He walked Heather in to Mimi and gave her a slight smile, handing her her daughter. Angel was now finished and sitting on top of Mimi's lap. Mimi put Heather under the blanket and started to feed her too. Roger sat on the side of the bed silently watching his wife and his babies, exactly where they were supposed to be. He smiled.

Heather finished, and Mimi held her in the crook of her arm. Roger noticed that she looked _very _tired.

"Here, Meems, you get some rest. I'll take them." He held out his arms.

"No, Roger, its--"

"Mimi."

She sighed and handed him Heather, and moved Angel over to the crook of her arm. He looked at her with an expression that said, 'give me the baby or I will sit on you and force you to rest'. She looked back at him with an expression that said, 'This is a compromise. Actually it's not since I am not giving him to you.' He sighed and retreated to the living room with his daughter while Mimi smiled and got comfortable with her son.

While they slept, Roger just held Heather in his arms and looked at her, a soft half-smile on his face. She _really _did look like him. Little wisps of dirty blond hair, big green eyes. He looked at her little balled-up fists that rested on her stomach and her little shape inside the complimentary-from-the-hospital fuzzy pink feety pajamas. And she looked up at him. She seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of his arm and he thought she looked tired. She must have thought the same thing, because she started squirming a little and crying. Roger wanted to try something. He had always figured this was what he would sing to his babies to calm them down. He started singing to her.

_**You'll be in my heart:**_

_Come stop your crying _

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, _

_hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_keep you safe and warm_

_this bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry._

He smiled as he sang to her and rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. She just stared up at him in wonder, her tiny pink mouth in a little 'o' shape, and her cheeks slightly pink. She slowly began to fall asleep, happy and warm in her father's arms.

______________________________________________________________________

"_Only thing to do is jump over the moon.._." Maureen belted as she entered the loft, the door slamming back into place and banging against the wall. She, Joanne, Mark, and Collins had been staying at Benny's house to give Mimi and Roger time with their babies. Only now had Roger said that they could move back in- and right now he wished he hadn't.

"MAUREEN!" Roger yelled. Heather woke up and began crying again.

"Sorry! Sorry." Maureen said apologetically as she tiptoed over to him. Joanne just tried to get their bags back to their room without having to make a second trip. "Aww, she's so CUTE!" Maureen practically shrieked, forgetting Roger's prior outburst. He glared daggers at her. She shrugged and sat down in the chair across from him, biting her lip and just looking at the adorable exchange between Roger and the wailing infant. He sang to her again. Joanne came and sat on the armrest on the chair that Maureen was sitting in.

Mimi came out of their room wearing a long sleepshirt with her hair down and Angel in her arms, big, brown eyes wide, and taking in everything. He resembled Mimi so much it was uncanny.

"Awww, Meems, he's like a little monkey!" Maureen said, reaching for the baby who happily was transferred to her arms. He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Umm, thanks?" Mimi laughed. She sat down on the couch next to Roger and reached for her daughter. Mimi smiled and placed Heather on her lap with her knees behind Heather as a backrest. She was facing Mimi. It was something about either baby's expression that just always said, 'What the heck is going on?' all the time. And it was _adorable._

________________________________________________________________________

About half an hour later, Mark and Collins came home to find everyone still talking and laughing on the sofa. Roger had Heather and Maureen and Joanne were taking turns holding Angel. Mimi was laying on Roger's shoulder and Roger was stroking Heather's cheek as she slept.

"Heyyy, guys, it's been a while. Like, five days." Mark said.

"Hi Mark, Col." Mimi said.

"God you look tired." Mark said to Mimi. Roger turned to her with an 'I told you so' smile. Mimi stuck her tongue out at him and then kissed him. Noticing that Angel was now, too, asleep, Roger stood up and carried the sleeping Heather to her crib, gently laying her down, then going back out and doing the same with Angel.

"Two down, one to go." he said, scooping up Mimi.

"Roger! You are not _putting me to bed._"

He turned back to the four other people in the room and asked, "Does she look tired?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then yes, Mimi, I am."

"Roger! Isn't there some kind of right to freedom of action or something?"

"Yyyyyes, but you don't qualify. There is also a right to remain silent, which is what you'll be doing." He said, putting her on the bed. She immediately got up. He picked her back up and put her back on. She got up. This happened repeatedly for about five minutes until they were both in hysterics. He finally stuck her inside the sheets so that she couldn't get up without it being a pain in the butt. She yelled at him, but he just smiled and turned out the lights.

"Good niiiiiiiight." He smiled. He closed the door and sat back down on the couch, Mimi loudly yelling curses at him through the door. It was about thirty seconds before all of them burst into hysterics again.

That woke Heather up, and Roger immediately stopped laughing at hearing her. He walked in and picked her back up.

"Uh-oh." He said upon discovering that she would definitely need to be given some kind of bath. He put her back into her crib and went and got Mimi out of her sheet-prison and accepted the slap he was issued as punishment.

"Awww, Heather-bear....." Mimi said, looking at the infant. She was not............. clean.

"Do _you _know how to bathe her?" Roger asked Mimi. He really had no idea- when they were at the hospital, the nurse had washed the babies. Now.............

"Yeah, I guess I can." Mimi turned to walk in to the bathroom, and twenty minutes later, walked out with a clean Heather, only to discover Roger holding Angel up to her and sending her an expression that said, 'PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE?' She sighed, rolled her eyes, and rolled up her sleeves and once again got to work. Fifteen minutes later, both babies were clean and asleep.

"You don't need to put me to bed this time, Rog, I'm going myself."

"But...... I CAN carry you!" He said, and once again scooped up Mimi and headed for their bedroom. She sighed, and for the first time, obliged. She would usually tell him something about men who's backs get hurt badly or something about women's rights. But not today. Today she was just happy to be in the arms of the man she loved.

_____________________________________________________________________

_TA-DAAAA!!!!!!!! fluffiest chapter yet, right? well i loved writing it. and i would love it even more if you REVIEWWWWWED! seriously, don't just think that somebody else will do it, do it. I've only got SIX reviews on this, that's it! plz review. luv u guys!_


	10. Bad PMS

_heyyy guys. It's the night of my last chapter and they had moved Angel and Heather in there for the night bcuz the nurse said they should do so. NJOI! (enjoy) lol. REVIEWWWW! special thanx to SexyLatinaDancerMimi who gave me an awesome review and boosted my self-confidence level like ten points. And Hunter, my loyal reader and bestie. Luv you huntie! Ohhh, and I have to alert you all that helen has corrected me on the definition of Yayiful. It's actually a cross between yay and awesomeful. I know, I know, awesomeful is not a word either, but helen is right here as i type this laughing hysterically. Thank you helen. BTW, I am going to see rent on it's last broadway tour ever! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A NOSEBLEED SEAT! I am in the middle of the first section in the middle-side. It's a saturday matinee on june 13th. Anybody know where to get a good short gold dress that could work over black skinny jeans? or a good pair of gold heels? GOD I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!_

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god, it is so cramped in here." Mimi said. She and Roger were in bed and it was about 1:00 am. They had moved Heather and Angel in there for the night because the nurse said they should do so for about two weeks as to not have to get up at four in the morning to go see what one of them was crying about.

"What, you don't like sharing a ten by ten bedroom the size of a college dorm room with three other people?" Roger said.

Mimi laughed, "Not really." Roger reached over and petted her on the head. "Roger, did you just...... _pet me_?" Mimi asked.

Roger thought for a second. "I believe so."

"You are very strange."

"Yes....... but if I wasn't so strange would I have come up with that awesome idea to fling a surprise wedding on you?"

"No..... but I'm not sure I would mind _knowing _that I'm about to get married."

"Ha ha, so funny. You looked like you enjoyed it."

"I did, up until the point that I went into labor." They both looked over at Angel and Heather. Angel was sleeping on his back with one hand on his chest and one in his mouth, and Heather's arms were both above her head and her head was turned to the right. Roger smiled. Mimi bent over and pulled Angel's hand out of his mouth and set it gently on his chest.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. What was it, like, five days ago?"

"Roger!"

"Kidding!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side. Roger rolled over next to her and wrapped his top arm around her protectively.

"Roger, you're hot." She told him.

"Really?" He asked suggestively. "And which part of me do you find particularly hot?" He turned over on his back and put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

She laughed. "Your arm."

"Why is my arm hot?"

"It's very very warm." She said slowly.

"Ohhhhhhh." He laughed. "_That _kind of hot."

She laughed. "Yeah."

______________________________________________________________________

"Mornin' Meems." Mark said to Mimi as he made coffee. It was around 10:00 on a saturday.

Mimi yawned. "Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Mark poured the coffee into Mimi's mug, then examined the bags under her eyes.

"Mimi, you still look tired. You should really get some rest."

"I know, I know, but I can't let Roger just take care of them for as long as it would take me to sleep."

"Why? He's their _dad._"

"Yes, but I gave birth to them. They came out of ME."

Mark shuddered. "Too much information, thank you!"

"Sorry Mark."

" 'S fine." He winced.

"And a very good morning to you, too, Mimi!" Roger said as he exited their bedroom. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made you breakfast, your coffee....."

"Because, Roger, I'm secretly cheating on you with Mark. We wanted time to be alone so I left you in there."

Mark snickered.

"Ha ha, so funny. Seriously though, why?"

"Because, Roger, I can't have you waiting on me like a butler!"

"Then why did you marry me?"

"I don't know! You asked!"

"That's nice, thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry, Roggy....." Mimi pouted and walked over to him. "How can I make it up to you?" She started massaging his shoulders.

"By not trying to seduce me in front of my best friend."

Mimi dropped his shoulders and her pout. "Deal." She laughed. "Where are they?"

Roger pointed over his shoulder to the room. "In there, asleep." Mimi walked in. She was about to wake them up, but then thought better of it, seeing how happy they were asleep.

"They are so cute." She said.

"Well, they came out of you, how could they not be?" He smiled.

"Awwww, you always know exactly what to say......" She walked over and hugged him. He took the opportunity to lift her and carry her to their bedroom.

"UGH, _again_, Roger?"

"Yes. Until the bags under your eyes are gone and you stop yawning every five seconds."

"Fine, but I can get there myself."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, Roger, I can, I believe I have legs."

"You sure?"

"Well, if not, I have NO IDEA what the hell these are." She kicked her legs up.

Roger laughed. "Yeah, I've always been wondering that......."

"Shut up. And put me down!"

Roger thought for a moment. "No. You might run away." He laughed.

"You can follow me if you want." At this point he was just standing there, holding her and bickering.

"But how can I make sure you go to sleep?"

"You aren't my father. Besides, what does that have to do with you carrying me?"

"Ok, first, I am not your father, but I do want you to sleep. Second of all, carrying leads to the bedroom, and when you lay down, I might........." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, enough said. Lift away."

Roger smiled and carried Mimi to their room where he dropped her on the bed and then sat down. He turned their light out and said, "We can't do anything too naughty right now. Our kids are in here." He pointed over to Angel and Heather, who were somehow still asleep. Although they loved each of them equally, Roger tended to bond better with Heather and Mimi with Angel. Angel had stuck his hand back in his mouth, and Mimi reached over to pull it out once more.

"Why did you do that? He's happy sucking on his hand."

"Because, thumb-suckers usually end up needing braces, and we can't pay for that."

"And you know this, how?"

"I used to do that and I had to get braces for a year and a half."

"And when did you stop?"

"When I was around six, why?"

"Awww, that's really cute!"

"Shut up." She smacked his knee and left the room.

"Mimi, you promised me you'd rest." He called after her.

"I don't feel like it now."

"Why?"

" 'Cause."

" 'Cause why?"

"UGH, do you always need to know everything?"

"Yeah. We're married."

"I know."

"Good."

Mimi walked further away and started making toast.

Roger walked out of the room, and once again scooped her up and carried her back to their room. He figured she would get sick of fighting and eventually just give in.

"Is there any particular reason that I have been lifted?"

He winced. "Yes."

"And that would be?"

"You promised me you'd rest, and you ran away. This is the only way I can make sure you sleep, unless you want me to sit on you."

"You'd crush me."

"Exactly."

"Hell, Roger, Why can't you let me monitor my own sleep-needs?"

"Because you haven't been sleeping when I let you do that."

"And you have authority over me?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"And why do you have authority over me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Roger couldn't think of anything, so he just said, "Hey, look! The bed!" And dropped Mimi on it.

"Roger!" Mimi laughed.

"Good niiiiiiiiiiight." He smiled. He locked the door from the outside. He heard Mimi try the door, then curse loudly at Roger through it.

"_ROGER, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" _Were among the many things she yelled.

He laughed, unlocked the door, poked his head in, said, "Get some sleep." And then locked the door again.

Mimi sighed and picked up a magazine, figuring she couldn't let him win.

______________________________________________________________________

Roger walked in about three hours later, to find Mimi awake on the bed, reading.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her, concerned.

She checked the clock. " 'Bout three hours."

"So you didn't sleep at all?"

"Nope! But..... I did feed them," She pointed over to Angel and Heather. "And then they went right back to sleep, read four magazines............."

"Anything else?"

"Been planning world domination."

"Shit."

Mimi laughed. "Will you let me out of this room now? The sunlight is killing me. And my butt went numb about an hour ago."

Roger smacked it. "Did that help?"

"ROGER!"

"Kidding! A little testy, are we?"

"Well, yeah. My boyfriend--"

"_Husband_." He corrected her, with a somewhat pained look on his face.

"--Shut me up in here for three hours. And locked the door. FROM THE OUTSIDE."

"I thought you were going to sleep!"

"And what the hell made you think that?"

"The fact that I carried you in here, turned out the light, and told you, 'Good night'."

"And because you did that, I'm required to sleep? Hell, Roger, I'm not Heather!"

"I know! But..... I'm your husband, Meems, I want to take care of you!"

"Then you should have adopted me, not married me."

"That's not even legal!"

"You _checked_?!"

"NO..... But Joanne thought the same thing and joked about it not being legal and all."

Heather twitched. And Angel opened his eyes.

"Maybe we should continue this outside." Mimi motioned towards Angel and Heather. Roger nodded and walked out. But just before Mimi was about to walk out behind him, she slammed the door and locked it from the inside.

"Meems? MIMI! What the hell is going on with you?!" Roger shouted, pounding on the door.

"GIRL STUFF!" She screamed. Roger heard Heather starting to cry, and Mimi unlocked the door, handed both babies to him, and locked herself back in there.

After he had managed to soothe Heather, he decided that Mimi was hopeless for today, and that he'd try again the next morning. Until then, he would sleep on the couch.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hi, Joanne?" Roger said on the phone later that night as he called Joanne. "Since you are the only one with a computer around here, would you mind looking something up for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"About the first period someone gets after giving birth."

"Okaaaaay......." Roger heard the sound of her typing. "Okay, here it says, 'The first period a woman gets after giving birth is always longer, heavier, and worse in terms of pain and hormones than any other period.' They call it 'The After-Birth Boomerang'."

"Well, that would explain things."

"What?"

"Well, Mimi's been testy, mood-swingy, emotional, hormonal, and unpleasant for a couple of days. It's supposed to be _longer_?" Roger winced.

"Uh-huh." Joanne said.

"Well, it looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch with Riot for the next few days."

"Ooh, that sucks, Rog. I'd offer you our place, but we sold it."

Roger laughed. "It's ok, I'll just have to steer clear of Ms. PMS, or risk becoming another newly wed, nearly dead guy."

Joanne laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Roger. Hold on just a second................. ok, OK, HONEY!" She yelled to Maureen. "Rog, I gotta go, but just to tell you, if I was in Mimi's position, I would _love _if someone made dinner for me."

Roger laughed again. "That's what I do all the time. Ok, bye."

_Ok, first things first. _He thought. _I don't think Angel and Heather are too comfortable trying to sleep in that chair, so I better get them back in there to Mimi. Here's hoping she doesn't kill me.............._

He cringed and knocked on the door lightly. Nothing. He managed to pick the lock while carrying both babies, and walked in. He found Mimi fast asleep with a smile on her face. He smiled and placed Angel and Heather in their cribs, then walked out and shut the door.

_Awwwwwwwwww... _He thought. And smiled.

______________________________________________________________________

_TADAAAA! what did you think? Tell me! Review! I just enabled anonymous reviewing for my stories, so now you can! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And do you guys think I picked the right names? COMMENT! REVIEW! PLEEEEAAAASE!_


	11. the peanut butter fight

_heyyy guys. sorry this is taking so long...... wow, four days....... just had some crap going on in my life, a friend backstabbed me and didn't even know it was wrong.... anybody else HATE that??? They start being bitchy so early in life. anywaaaaayyyy, i got over it by going out to eat with a bunch of friends today and we saw a movie and went shopping 4 some stuff..... i nearly bought up half the shopping center. gotta love VISA! LOL enjoi!_

________________________________________________________________________

"Mimi still asleep?" Roger whispered. He had just walked in and Mimi looked like she was asleep, but Roger could tell she was awake. She was in the middle of a big cocoon of pillows and blankets. She opened one eye and glared at him. He laughed, "Why do you hate me?" She just glared at him more, then curled up again and went back to sleep. Most normal people who have common sense would have left the room, and let their wives rest, but Roger couldn't leave it at that. He walked over to the bed and sat down, then started stroking Mimi's face. She opened her eye again, and--

"OW! Did you just.............. _bite me_?"

Instead of responding, she glared at him more and blinked twice.

"Babe, what is going on?" Roger started playing with her hair.

Mimi let out a low growl. Roger figured it was better to fight fire with fire _**(A/N: Stupid asshole.) **_so he reached into the blankets, grabbed one of her hands, and took it out and bit it. She let out a small yelp, then rolled over and curled back up, completely submerged in the blankets this time.

"Meems, I get that you're PMS-ing, but seriously, must you decrease the quality of my life?"

"How am I decreasing the quality of your life?" She finally spoke. "All I've done all day is stay inside this room and sleep."

"Well, first of all, you just broke my skin with your mouth." He laughed. "And second, I have never seen you so comatose, and it's killing me."

"You're the one who put me to bed in here! And now it's_ bad_ that I'm tired?"

"No...... but, it's just....." _Oops. _He had kinda hit a rock there. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I am an idiot."

"You're right about that."

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes. I had two human beings come out my ass five days ago; I'm pretty beat."

"Shhhhh! They can hear you!" Roger whisper/yelled.

"Oh, lighten up, Roger, they're not even awake-- oh, oops, never mind." Mimi said upon discovering that Angel was, in fact, still asleep, but Heather was laying there, watching them, and stretching out her legs and arms. Mimi saw Roger looking at his daughter, and took the opportunity to turn around, curl up, and pull the blankets over her so that Roger couldn't get them off.

"Mimi!" He laughed, shaking her.

"Peanut butter!"

"What?"

"I don't know! Bring me some peanut butter!"

"Is this another one of your wacko cravings?"

"YES!"

"Ok, be right back." Roger knew better than to deny Mimi one of her wacko cravings. The last time he had done that had been five months prior to this. She had been craving macaroni and cheese, and he denied her this, so she went across the street to the laundromat and shrunk all of Roger's underpants.

Roger found a jar of smooth Skippy peanut butter and brought her a spoon with it. Mimi sat up in bed and began eating gigantic spoonfuls. Really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, eeeeaasy there, Meems." Roger brought his hand down on her wrist as she was about to engulf another gigantic spoonful, adding to the already huge mass in her mouth. He smiled.

Without a second thought, Mimi brought her other hand to the top of the spoon and pulled it back, then let go. A glob of peanut butter landed on Roger's face.

"You did _not _just do that." He said, a little angry, yet unable to hide his smile.

Mimi swiped her pinky across Roger's left cheek, examined the peanut butter, and stuck it in her mouth. "I believe I just did."

Roger slid his fingers across his cheek, and wiped up the peanut butter, then happily rubbed it on Mimi's face.

"We're even." He said, smiling.

"Ok, alright, I see how it goes." Mimi stuck her hand into the jar of peanut butter and shoved it into Roger's mouth. He gagged at the impact, then laughed, amused. He stuck his finger in the jar, then traced her jawline with it, and then stuck it in her mouth. She sucked on it for a second, then bit it.

"Ow." Roger said. "And that would be the second time today."

For the first time in three days, Roger and Mimi felt happy. Full. Lighthearted and smitten with the other.

The two continued this peanut-butter fight for about ten more minutes, and basically ended up with each of them finger-feeding peanut butter to the other.

______________________________________________________________________

It was around 5:00, twenty minutes after the peanut-butter fight had ended. Roger and Mimi had both showered, and now they were just sitting on the bed, Roger holding Mimi in one arm and Heather in the other.

"I think this is the best thing that's happened to us." Roger said suddenly.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Having kids. A family. Us."

"AWWWW, Roger!"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that was really cute."

"Don't tell anyone!"

Mimi laughed. "We'll see. It depends on your ability to go make me some coffee while I hold your daughter."

"You're _very_ good at that."

"At what?"

"Blackmail."

Mimi laughed. "And you are _very_ good at making coffee. So we both win."

"Kinda." Roger winced. Then smiled. He walked in to the kitchen and started making the coffee. "Meems, how much sugar?" He asked through the open door.

"You know how much sugar! You do this every day!"

"Noooooo, I make your _regular _coffee every day. I have NO idea how you like your PMS-coffee."

Mimi threw a pillow at him.

"Careful!" He panicked, lunging forward and grabbing his daughter from Mimi's arms. Most normal babies would have cried then, but Heather just looked up at Roger with a blank expression. Roger laughed and smiled at her.

"What?!"

"You could have accidentally thought _she _was the pillow and thrown her at me."

Mimi laughed. "I didn't think pillows had arms."

"They don't." Roger walked out with Heather, put a couple of pillows on the counter, and set her on them while he finished making the coffee.

He walked back in five minutes later and handed her her coffee. Then he walked back out, still carrying Heather.

"You can give her back now!"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"I've awoken the beast; I might as well protect the townspeople." He walked back in and lifted the somehow-still-asleep Angel.

Mimi laughed.

"Now GO BACK TO SLEEP." Roger shut the door, not bothering to lock it this time. He immediately stopped short when turning around outside the door. "Wow I have nothing to do." He stood there for a minute, taking in the fact that he was now, for the first time, alone with his kids. He walked over to the couch, and just sat there with them, watching Heather watch him, and watching Angel sleep. "You two are _very_ lethargic."

"Well, duh." Maureen said, entering the loft. She walked across the floor and reached for Angel, who had easily become her favorite of the two. Roger handed him to her and went back to looking at Heather. Maureen walked back in to her and Joanne's room, carrying Angel.

"Hey, where are you going with my son?"

Maureen looked back and stuck her tongue out, then carried continued carrying Angel. Roger laughed.

_My son. _He thought. _MAN, that felt weird to say. _

He looked down at Heather. She was moving a little to try to make herself more comfortable, and waving her arm. Roger slid his index finger into her tiny grip, and she put it in her mouth and started sucking on it.__Roger smiled and laughed a little, watching his daughter.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He thought for a second, then started thinking out loud. "What am I gonna do when you start walking, talking? What am I gonna do when you start school? What am I gonna do with myself when you start dating? What am I gonna do when you get your first period, when you lose a tooth, when you get your heart broken by some bastard, when you learn your first curse words from Collins? What am I gonna do when you start high school, when I become the nutty, overprotective, embarrassing dad? What am I gonna do when you say you don't need me anymore, that you're not my little girl anymore? What am I gonna do when you go to college? What am I gonna do when you get married, when you get pregnant? What am I gonna do when you have my grandchildren, when you turn thirty, when you've.................... _grown up_? What am I gonna do when I get old and senile, and I know that you've forgotten about me? What am I gonna do with you? Come to think of it, what am I gonna do with _me??? _"

Roger got an idea. He went over to the closet and found a couple unused disposable cameras. Then he used the entirety of both of them taking pictures of Heather, Angel, the two together, Angel and Maureen, himself and everyone. He even walked in to Mimi and photographed her sleeping, then woke her up and photographed her with each of her babies.

As he and Maureen walked back out, she said, "That was a good idea."

"I know."

"Can I hold her?" Maureen reached for Heather.

"Yeah." They swapped the baby they were holding. Roger sat on the couch and Maureen on the chair.

"It's funny."

"What?"

"Well, Angel looks like Mimi but he acts like you, and Heather looks like you but she acts like Meems."

Roger thought for a second, then laughed. "Yeah, that's kind of true........"

He noticed Angel looking at him. "Hey, buddy."

Angel yawned and Roger smiled.

"I remember when I first met you......" Maureen said reminiscently.

"In seventh grade?"

"Yeah. And then in high school when we had the same schedules, I remember sex-ed class with you; you were SO immature, and I actually bet money that you would never become this kind of parent."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"How much?"

"Hundred."

"Maureen!"

"Roger!"

Roger laughed. "Well, you lost a benjamin, because I _did_."

Maureen smiled. "Worth every penny."

______________________________________________________________________

"I want pie." Mimi groaned. She had woken up and walked in to the living room to Maureen and Roger conversing.

"Do we have pie?" Roger asked.

"No."

"Wacko craving?"

"Yeah....."

Roger handed Angel back to Maureen. "Be back in twenty minutes." He grabbed his keys and slipped on his jacket and walked out. He came back twenty minutes later with an apple pie. He handed it to Mimi, who immediately took the top off and grabbed a spoon, then began scooping out the very middle, ignoring the scored slices.

"I'm not going to try to stop you because I don't really want apple pie in my ear, but Meems, don't choke....."

"I'm not going to choke." Mimi said through a mouthful of apple pie. Roger laughed, and committed the cheesiest romantic move that anyone could ever commit. He stuck his index finger into the corner of Mimi's mouth and licked the tiny dollop of pie it had made contact with.

"AWWWWWW!" Maureen said.

"Go away!" Mimi and Roger said together. Mimi just raised her eyebrows and walked out of the room with both Angel and Heather. Mimi swallowed the huge lump of pie she had been chewing and then she and Roger started making out.

______________________________________________________________________

"So, what _would _you have done to me?" Roger said to Mimi in bed that night. They were talking about what Mimi would have done to him if he hadn't gotten her pie.

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why?" Roger begged.

"Because then I can't use it against you another time!"

"UGH."

Mimi laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. And," He turned away from Mimi to his right, where Angel and Heather were in their cribs. He lifted them both, and handed Heather to Mimi. "I love you, and you." he said to Angel and Heather, despite the fact that they were both asleep. "I love our family."

"Awww, Roger, I love what having kids has done to you. You're not so much of a jackass anymore."

"Shut up." He laughed.

"Rog, Meems," Mark said, yawning, as he appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, "Why is there a pie in the fridge with the middle completely gone?"

______________________________________________________________________

_what do you guys think? comment, please!!! and i have a question for everyone except Hunter cuz she knows the answer. How old do you think i am???? please guess, and i will tell you the answer on my next chapter!_


	12. couldn't think of a name! chapter 13

_**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER IF YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO MAKE SENSE!!!**_

_heyyy beautiful readers! thanks for the reviews! here's my next chapter, sorry it took me so long to update. school stuff, ya know. :p hope you liked the peanut butter chapter! i just felt like eating peanut butter that day and we didn't have any and i can't really go drive and get some, so i wrote about it. YAY FOR RANDOM CRAVINGS!!! I'm really excited about writing this because i just got back from a mother's day brunch at a snooty country club where people give you dirty looks for wearing color, putting sugar in your coffee, and actually eating your food instead of just picking at it with a fork. hahaha, anyway, enjoy the next chapter. it's set the morning after Mark asked about the pie. Mimi is on descent of pms, so she is still a little bitter, which is fun to write about, but by the end of the chapter the pmsing stops. this chapter is super super cheesy and cute. enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own rent, nor do i rent it._

________________________________________________________________________

"UGH, Roger, wake up!" Mimi shook Roger for the hundredth time. It was around 10:00 am, and Roger was sleeping like a rock, which annoyed Mimi deeply. "ROGER!" Roger just rolled over in his sleep. Finally, Mimi just planted a kiss on him, figuring that he would wake up when he ran out of air. Instead he just opened his eyes _really _wide, and spastically pulled Mimi closer to him while they made out.

When both of them finally needed air, Roger said, "Well, that's one way to wake a guy up."

Mimi laughed, "That's the only way you would get up. Now, come on, I want food."

"So you wake me up to go make you food?"

"Yup." Mimi chirped.

Roger laughed, "Fine, what do you want?"

Mimi thought for a second. "Waffles."

"And how do you propose I make these _waffles_?"

"With the waffle-machine."

"And where does one get said waffle machine?"

"From........"

"Hmmm?"

"Ok, fine, you got me."

Roger laughed. "Yes! I finally win!"

Mimi smacked him. "Shut up." She laughed.

"You realize, you slap me almost every day?"

"Yes, but you deserve it almost every day."

"Do I, Mimi? Do I _really_?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But I can't make you waffles."

"Fine. Brownies."

"I am not making you _brownies_!"

"Why?"

"Because, in those old cheesy black and white movies, the homemaker woman-wife always makes brownies."

"Fine then, pancakes."

"Pancakes? Since when have you liked pancakes?"

"I haven't, I said I wanted pancakes." A mischievous smile spread across Mimi's face. "But maybe I do. Since when have you known what I like and don't like?"

"Since I met you."

"Fine then, now you get to name every food I don't like in alphabetical order."

Roger hit himself in the head. "What have you gotten yourself into, Davis?" He muttered.

Mimi laughed.

"We don't even have pancake stuff." Roger explained.

"Do we have cookie dough?"

"What, you mean the raw stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we have like a big tub in the freezer."

"Good. Bring it to me with a spoon.

"What am I, your slave?"

"You ever heard that term 'ball and chain'?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's what this is. Now, cookie dough, wench!"

"Only _you_ would have the nerve to call me that."

"Yeah, yeah. Now why are we procrastinating when cookie dough could be defrosting?"

"Fine." Roger left the room and came back with a light blue tub of cookie dough and a spoon. He gave it to her then promptly returned to right outside the door, where he proceeded to stand there, just smiling at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I just don't want to have to get food out of my hair again, and this is the only safe distance so that I make sure I'm out of range of the elasticity of the spoon neck and it's food flinging ability multiplied by the weight of the food, which is approximately one ounce, suggest the approximate speed that the cookie dough is able to travel, which suggests the approximate impact that it will make on any soft substance, such as me, and that means if I were standing anywhere closer, it would sink about four inches into my hair, which means I would need to spend approximately twenty minutes in the shower to get it out, depending on the amount of cookie dough you decide to attack me with."

"Have you been _calculating _again?"

Roger laughed, "No, Collins helped me with it. I wanted to freak you out, teenager."

"Oh shut up. And get in here!"

"No. I don't feel like having cookie dough lodged four inches up my nose."

"Fine." Mimi got up, left the cookie dough and spoon on the table, and grabbed Angel. "I'm going out."

"Going out where?"

"I dunno, out on a walk, I guess."

"And you're taking him?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're leaving her with me?" Roger pointed to where Heather was laying with her eyes open.

"Yes."

"YES!" He pumped his fist. "You trust me again!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled, then picked up the baby carrying-thing that Maureen had insisted on buying for them, and placed Angel on the inside. Roger smiled at how cute they looked.

"I'll be back in an hour." Mimi shut the door and headed down the stairs.

Roger sighed. Mark was at Buzzline, probably filming or pitching an idea or something, Collins was teaching, Joanne was at her lawfirm, and had taken Maureen with her for some reason. He walked in to his and Mimi's room, and found Heather laying on her back, looking at him.

"Well, little one, I guess it's just you and me." Roger said, picking her up. _**(A/N: Awwwww, Roger!)**_ He carried her to the couch, where he proceeded to lay down across the couch with his back up against the armrest. He put Heather on his chest where she curled up, and, once again, began sucking on his finger. He laughed. _Maybe this is instinctive. _Roger thought.

Apparently Heather got tired then, because she spit out Roger's finger, and just kind of held it instead, while apparently falling asleep right on Roger's chest. Roger stroked her, then basically fell asleep right there, with a protective arm dangling over her.

______________________________________________________________________

Roger woke up to the sounds of loud coughing and weak, pitiful whimpering. He looked down to his chest and saw his daughter, hacking up who knows what, and crying. In a panic, he held his hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

Panicking, Roger held her up in front of him. She looked a little pale and had rosy spots on her cheeks. Her usually bright jade-green eyes were watering, and she was shivering.

_Ok....... we need a doctor. But first, warmth. _Roger grabbed all the small blankets he could find, and wrapped her in them. Then he looked spastically for the baby-carrier thing. _SHIT. Mimi took it. Ok, I'll just need to carry her myself. Oh, crap...... _Roger scribbled something on a post-it note and stuck it to the door before sliding it shut. He ran down the stairs with Heather coughing in one arm.

As soon as he opened the front door to the building, Roger was greeted by a gust of freezing cold air. Heather whimpered. _Why is it never warm?_ Roger thought, remembering which way to the hospital. He noticed that Heather was shivering even more, and he bundled her further, and held her against his chest with his hand on the back of her head.

As he ran down the street with his daughter, he thought, _I'll call Meems when I get to the hospital. Oh, god why did this have to happen to me? NOW?! to my six-day-old baby girl? _

Roger took the still-shivering Heather gently off of the front of his jacket, and pulled open the front door of Mercy Me Hospital.

"Hi, my baby is......um, sick." Roger told the receptionist, whose name was apparently Melissa.

Melissa took a look at the sad, quivering sight that was Heather. "Floor two, office B." She said with a little trace of sadness in her voice.

"Thanks." Roger rushed to the elevator and pressed the button, but when it took more than ten seconds, he thought better of it and ran up the stairs.

When he got to the office, he easily found the front desk and the receptionist, Katie, a perky blue-eyed brunette.

"Hi, my baby is sick. We need to see a doctor right away."

"Ok, hold on just a second. What's your name?"

"Roger Davis, and Heather Davis."

"Ok." Katie said, while typing his name into the computer. "You saw Dr. Morigen for the pre-natals last, right?"

Roger nodded.

"Ok. Your doctor, then, is Dr. Kaye. I'll call for him."

"Thank you." Roger said as Katie pressed some sort of buzzer. "Can I use the phone to call my wife?"

"Sure." Katie handed him a phone. Heather was whimpering pretty loudly by now, so Roger sat down with her.

"Hello?" Mimi said from the other end of her cell phone, a wedding gift from Mo.

"Hey, Meems, we're at Mercy Hospital seven blocks from our building. Can you--"

"We???"

"Yes, me and Heather. She's sick, Meems, and she doesn't have AIDS like us, we tested both of them at birth, but she's just six days old, and she might not-- might-- I don't know, just.... anyway, Mimi can you get down here, please? And... I'll call Mo, drop Angel off at the loft."

"Sure. Yeah. Ok." Mimi said, in shock.

"Thanks. See you in a few minutes. Mercy Hospital, 'kay?"

" 'Kay, I'll be there soon."

They hung up and Roger dialed again.

"Hey, Mo?"

"Roger! Hi! What's going on with Heather, is she ok? I saw the note, do you need help? Where did you guys even go? And is Angel ok? I--"

"We're at Mercy Hospital in a waiting room, I need you to take care of Angel while Meems and me are over here. Mimi'll be up in a few minutes to give him to you, ok?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Maureen quickly composed herself and tried not to sound so excited. "Ok, I can do that."

"You and I both know you're excited. Don't pretend you're not."

"Whatever you say, Pops."

"Oh, shut up. Yeah, bye." Roger handed the phone back to Katie. "Thanks."

At this point, Heather was not only whimpering, but squirming a little as well. She was cold and had a stomach ache and a cough, unbeknownst to Roger, who just sat there holding her, trying in vain to comfort her.

He sat there, wrapping and re-wrapping her in blankets to try to make sure she was as warm as possible, and holding her against his chest. He finally just sat there with her in the crook of his arm, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with her while they waited for the doctor.

Roger knew she was cold, but what else was wrong? He put a hand on her neck and felt her pulse, which was going pretty darn fast. Then he heard her stomach make a strange noise. _Something is definitely going on there._ He thought.

"Roger and Heather Davis?" A doctor said. Roger stood up and followed him in to a large hallway. There were other doctors with files and clipboards, worried parents following them. There were a few people pushing wheeled carts, some with babies in them, others with cartons of medicines.

"I'm Dr. Kaye." The doctor introduced himself as soon as he got them to a room. It had a scale in it, along with different kinds of thermometers and such. Dr. Kaye opened the file and began interrogating Roger. "Health insurance company?"

"Blue cross."

"Number?"

Roger told him.

"Ok, let's weigh her." Dr. Kaye closed the file and put Heather on the scale, then wrote down the number. "And take her temperature." The doctor did that as well. "101.3" He said. That wasn't good.

After doing a few more tests, the doctor concluded, "Newborn flu. Very common, but we need to keep her here overnight. You're welcome to stay; there's a small couch in the rooms at the ICU unit, where she'll be staying."

"How small?"

"One person can fit on easily, probably no more though."

_SHIT. That means Mimi can't stay. _Roger thought.

The doctor took them to the ICU unit, and Heather's room. There was a little file and a card by the door, with Heather's name and all their information, plus a counter with a sink, cabinets full of medical stuff, a chair, a small couch, and a covered basinet.

Roger was a little bit surprised when the doctor put Heather in there, and closed it.

"How can she breathe?" Roger asked the doctor, seeing that there were no air holes in the basinet.

"That tube," he pointed, "Is pumping in 100% pure oxygen."

Roger nodded sadly, seeing his daughter whimpering, looking at him, and waving her arm toward him. "Am I allowed to hold her?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Am I allowed to touch her at all?"

The doctor shook his head once again.

"Well, then who's going to feed her or change her or whatever?"

"The nurse."

"What if she's still breast-feeding?"

"We'll give her an enhanced formula that should speed up her recovery. We'll give it to her through a bottle."

"And then she can go back to breast-feeding once she's better?"

"Yes." The doctor left.

Roger sat down in the plastic chair next to the basinet. "Aw, baby..." Roger watched his daughter cry and wave her arm towards him, tortured in the fact that he couldn't pick her up and comfort her.

______________________________________________________________________

"Roger!" Mimi panted, appearing in the doorway of the room at the hospital. She immediately stopped panting at seeing Roger, sitting completely still, staring at Heather who was now sleeping, with tears streaming down his face. She walked over, sat on the armrest of the chair and stroked his arm.

"How's Angel?" Roger finally asked, his voice shaky.

"Fine, babe. Just fine." Mimi said soothingly.

"G-good."

"Yeah." Mimi paused for a minute. "Baby, I'm so sorry--"

"Not your fault."

"Are you saying it's yours?"

"Yeah. I was with her, I should've seen it coming."

"Rog, the nurse who walked me back here told me that this has to incubate for a couple of DAYS. She probably got it when she was three, four days old, and that was when we were still in the hospital. It was an airborne germ there. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well," Roger stood up. "maybe."

"Well, she'll be fine, anyway."

"Yeah."

Heather woke up and looked around. She looked a little better.

"Hey, baby girl." Roger said softly, smiling. He walked over to the basinet and rested his arms on the top, looking at his daughter. She waved her arms around and Roger smiled. That is, until she knocked one of her hands against one of the hard plastic walls of the basinet and started crying. Roger winced and Mimi pressed the buzzer for the nurse, who immediately appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Kacey."

"Hi, I'm Mimi, that's Roger, and Heather. She hit her hand on the side of the plastic cradle thing."

"Basinet." Kacey corrected her while looking in Heather's file. "It normally wouldn't be a problem, but according to this, she's six days old, and her bones aren't fully formed yet, so I'll get her a bandage."

"Can you also check on the flu?"

"Sure, hang on, I'll get her the bandage first." Kacey rummaged through a couple of the cabinets and found a small gauze bandage.

Roger got a sad look on his face when he saw the nurse lift the plastic top off the basinet and place the bandage on her tiny wrist, then pick her up and place her in the small baby scale, record her weight, take her temperature, etc.

"Well, she's making progress. Her fever is down to 99.9, and she's gained 2 oz. since birth."

"Good. Do you know when she'll be better or when we can take her home? And is she contagious?"

"She'll probably be better in about two days; you can take her home tomorrow morning. She's only contagious when it's incubating, so not any more."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kacey left the room.

Roger sat back down and watched Heather explore her wrist and hand, then stick it in her mouth.

He and Mimi both smiled and laughed a little bit.

"You know, one of us has to stay overnight, and only one of us is allowed to." Roger told Mimi.

"You want to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Ok. I trust you." Mimi said, knowing not to push things.

Roger smiled. They kissed.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey there, baby girl." Roger smiled as the nurse handed him his daughter the next morning at around eleven. He smiled as she yawned a bit, getting comfortable, and clearly happy to be back in her father's arms.

The nurse smiled at him and Heather. "Since she is a week old, you just need to make sure she is warm and gets a lot of rest and gets fed when she needs it."

"Thanks." Roger walked out of the building with giant steps, eager to get himself and Heather away from the smell of rubbing alcohol and plastic that hung around the doctor's office.

Once again greeted by a gust of cold air, Heather whimpered, Roger held her closer to him, and they walked home.

______________________________________________________________________

"Hey, guys." Roger said as he entered the loft with a shivering Heather.

"Roger!" Pretty much everyone said at different times, then bombarded him with questions, which he impatiently answered.

"Mimi's out like a light in there," Maureen pointed to the closed bedroom door, "I should go wake her up."

"No, don't. Let her sleep." Roger said. Maureen smiled and walked back in to her and Joanne's room, with Joanne following closely behind her. Collins and Mark soon dispersed too, leaving Roger and Heather alone again.

Roger noticed that Heather looked better, although she was still shivering. She yawned. Roger smiled. _Why is everything she does so damn _cute??? Roger thought.

He walked over to a chair _**(A/N: The one he sat in during movie version of Today for you, Tomorrow for me.) **_He used the couple of blankets he had been carrying Heather in to wrap her up again, except for one. Roger then laid Heather stomach-down on his chest, where she proceeded to fall asleep. He used the one blanket he had saved to put over both of them.

He put his arm over Heather again, and eventually fell asleep too.

______________________________________________________________________

_yay! done! i worked on this one over the course of two days. SOOOOO, R&R please!!!_

_tell me if you liked it, some ideas you might have, etc. do any of you watch Secret Life of the American Teenager??? tell me!!! review!!! love you guys :)_


	13. The devil's last name is 'Marquez'

_hi amazing beautiful wonderful readers! sorry about all the drama- it's a long story mixed with some drama in my regular life, plus the fact was pms-ing, which, by the way, Mimi is back to normal in this chapter! Enjoy!! BTW, it's the one month eight day anniversary of when i turned 13! yay._

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, guys, have you seen--" Mark said loudly as he entered the loft, Maureen closely in tow.

"SHHH!" Maureen slapped his arm. "They're _bonding_." Maureen said fondly, and pointed over to where Roger had Heather curled up on his chest, an arm dangling over her, and they were both under a blanket. Asleep.

"Of course they are." Mark told her sarcastically. He lifted his camera and started filming them. "_Aaaand that's the newest addition to our screwed-up little family, Heather Jaquelyn Davis, born only seven and a half minutes after her brother, Angel, who's in the bedroom sleeping with Mommy Mimi._" Mark narrated.

Maureen stole the camera and started walking around the loft with it too fast for Mark to catch her, though he tried. Maureen opened the door into Mimi's room and filmed her sleeping with Angel in her arms. _"And that's our favorite new mom, holding the second newest addition to our screwed up little family, Angel Tyler Davis. Where they got the middle name, I don't know. I think Meems picked it out. Aaaaand..." _Maureen turned the camera towards Mark. _"That's Mark, the sarcastic, and somewhat aggravated filmmaker who will probably kill me once I turn off this camera because I took it from him."_

"Oh, Maureen, I could never kill you! Now give me the camera so I can kill you."

Maureen set the camera down on the small table outside Mimi and Roger's room, aimed towards the living room so that the small spectacle could be filmed, all with Roger and Heather sleeping in the middle of it.

"Get away from me, Cohen. You know I can kick your ass."

"I do. But I'm never a man if I don't try."

"True. Because men are stubborn and hardheaded and can never admit when a woman is stronger than them."

"You're dead, Johnson." Mark started chasing Maureen around the chair where Roger and Heather were sleeping, accidentally knocking Roger's foot, and pissing him off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roger asked, irritably yet quietly, in an attempt to keep Heather asleep.

"Wave to the camera, Roggy!" Maureen said, oblivious to Roger's attempt to keep things quiet.

Heather simply twitched and looked up at Roger. Roger smiled at her. "I love how this kid never cries. Makes my life so much easier."

Maureen went and stood next to Roger, taking Heather from him, then turning her to face the camera and waving her tiny hand at it.

"I don't think she likes that." Mark said.

"Why?" Maureen asked.

"Because she's reaching towards Roger and staring at him."

"AWWWW, the earliest form of separation anxiety!"

"My daughter does _not _have separation anxiety." Roger said, taking Heather back. She instantly relaxed.

"Yes she does." Maureen said.

"Noooo, she's fine when anyone else holds her. I think she just has Mo-phobia."

"If you were not holding that bundle of joy, I would kick your ass." Maureen said.

"Good thing I'm holding this bundle of joy, then."

"Hey, Rog, where'd you come up with their middle names?" Mark asked, bringing the camera quite close to Roger's face.

"I came up with Heather's, Mimi came up with Angel's." Roger told him.

"Where'd you get Jaquelyn?"

"I dunno. Thought it was kind of a cool name. All feminine-y and stuff. And it had a 'Q'."

"And where did Mimi get Tyler?"

"She said that since Angel was a unisex name, that we needed to give him a guy-ish middle name."

"I could see Tyler working for a girl." Maureen protested.

"Yes, but you live in Maureen-Land, where everything works for everybody, and everyone always says, 'Hello' and 'How are you' and 'Oh you did SO well in that show'." Roger said, making the last part sound all girly.

"So every time someone tells me I did well in a show, it's my imagination?" Maureen asked skeptically.

"It's a cruel world, isn't it." Roger teased. Maureen stuck her tongue out at him and lightly swatted his arm. "Careful!" He said, "You'll upset the bundle of joy."

"She can't even see me! You have her facing your collarbone."

Roger turned her around. "There. Now she can see Uncle Mark, Aunt Maureen, Uncle Mark's camera, and the rest of our screwed up world. Better?"

"Very." Maureen leaned forward and touched Heather's nose lightly. Heather sneezed. "Why is everything I do so wrong to you?" She asked Heather.

"It's not SO wrong." Mark pointed out. "She's sick. She sneezed. She COULD have inhaled something vile off your fingers and died."

"Oh, go film your subjects." Maureen said.

"Make me!"

Maureen pinched a spot on his elbow. He winced in pain and then collapsed. "Is he ok?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, just a vein."

"Oh, good. Nothing important, I see." Roger laughed sarcastically.

Just then the phone rang. Roger reached over to pick it up, but then it stopped ringing. Mimi had picked it up from the receiver in their room. Roger heard muffled talking in spanish, then swearing.

"Must be someone from her family." Roger said. Maureen laughed.

The phone slammed down, and Mimi angrily left the room. "HOW SELF-ABSORBED CAN A PERSON _POSSIBLY_ BE?!" She yelled, enraged.

"Uh-oh, Mimi, what happened?" Roger said, subconsciously covering Heather's ears so that she didn't hear the evident swearing.

"My sister! UGH! The bitch wants someplace to stay! She said my parents kicked her out 'cause they thought she was freeloading too much and now she wants to fucking stay HERE!"

"What did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I said, 'No way in hell, mi amiga. Por que mi habrias tu, cuando tu solamente bofetada mi cada vez que tu got el opurtunidad? Y cuando tu got on de en caballo todos los dias? Mi vida es complicado tambien sin tu en es!"

"And in english?" Roger asked.

"It means, 'No way in hell, my friend. Why should I help you when you only smacked me around whenever you got the chance? And when you got high on smack every day? My life is complicated enough without you in it!' "

Roger winced. "So she's coming?"

"Thursday!" Mimi left the room.

Roger turned back to Maureen. "Ok, so she's coming thursday. That gives me approximately seventy two hours to escape........."

"Roger!"

"Kidding! But, Mo, since she's a junkie, she'll probably have smack with her. Do me a favor. When she gets here, I'll distract her with something, and you go through her bags and take all the smack outta there. 'Kay?"

"Roger, I can't just go through someone's bag!"

"Yes, you can. Think of the children!" Roger held Heather out in front of him so that she was facing Maureen.

Maureen smiled and cracked up. "Ok, fine, but if she murders me, I will SO TOTALLY HAUNT YOU!"

Roger snickered. "I look forward to it."

______________________________________________________________________

"Mimi-Chica!" Mimi's sister squealed as she held out her arms, obviously hoping for a hug.

"Are you high?" Mimi asked skeptically and sarcastically.

"NO!"

"Whatever. Okay, ground rules, Julia. One, you don't go in to any room except for the bathroom. Two, you sleep on the blow up mattress over there. Three, you don't touch, talk to, get to see, or in any way make contact with my kids. And four, no shooting up here. We're all clean; get used to it."

Julia dropped her arms. "I feel like I'm back at our parent's place."

"Yeah, well, feel free to go back." Mimi walked away.

Julia chased her. "Why did you let me stay if you didn't want me to?"

"I'm not sure. I felt bad for your sorry ass. But that does not, in any way, mean I'm ready to be nice to it."

"Why? Because I was always high and hit you when you were a kid?"'

"Yes! Do you really think I'm ok with being nice to someone who honestly killed me inside every day when she got high?"

"You went on smack too!"

"Yes, but then I got right off. THAT'S the reason I have a husband! THAT'S the reason I have kids! THAT'S the reason I was moderately happy until you showed up!"

"So WHY did you let me stay here?!"

"Because you're my sister. Because that's what we're supposed to be doing as sisters. Because even though I know our relationship has not been give and take from my end, just a whole lot of give, _I'd_ like to set things right. _I'd_ like to be the decent one. _I_ don't want to leave when you need me, even though god knows you did that to me."

There was a long pause as the two women stared at each other. The expression on Mimi's face was one of pure, biting hatred. The one on Julia's was blank.

"So when am I going to meet the almighty Roger?" Julia finally broke the silence.

"Never. You're not going to have any contact with anyone who lives here. I already told them all what you used to do, and they don't want anything to do with you. You won't be talked to or acknowledged. Like a cat, minus all the love and attention."

"You didn't mention my niece or nephew."

"They are NOT your niece and nephew. The title of 'aunt' belongs to someone who's acted like a sister to me, like Joanne or Maureen. You have NEVER been a sister to me. And I told you, you are not allowed to see them, hold them, talk to them, or in any way make contact with them. I don't want you contaminating them."

"_Contaminating them? _With what?!" Julia said disgustedly.

"With whatever the hell you've been injecting into your veins."

Long pause. Julia sighed. "Why did you even let me stay here if you didn't want me to?"

"I already told you. Because I felt sorry for you. It's a weakness, and I need to get over it, but I felt sorry for you."

"WHY?"

"Ok, now I know you're high, because we're talking in circles. Just don't talk to anyone- oh, and you need to buy your own food, and you're paying for a seventh of the rent and heating and electricity bills."

"But there are nine people here."

"Yyyyes, but two of them are six days old."

"So? I'm not paying for more than I use."

"Really?" Mimi said, getting angry. "Is that so, Julia? Well, in that case, you can get the FUCK out of my apartment and find yourself another fucking place to live! I do not understand how selfish you can possibly be. I mean, first, you tell me you've been kicked out, so you ask to stay here. THEN, you say you're not paying for more than you use! I can't believe you! After all you did to me when we were kids, you OWE me! I've been picking up your fucking slack for too long, sister dear! You should be paying ALL the rent, and then some to make up for all the crap you did to me!"

"MIMI! You don't get it! I know I've done a lot of crap to you, but I had a VERY hard life, and-"

Mimi cut her off. "Hard life? HARD LIFE?? NOTHING is harder than watching your sister kill herself."

"YOU DID SMACK TOO."

"To get away! To get away from all the crap and lies that I knew existed thanks to YOU!"

"Hey, I did you a fucking FAVOR, ok?! I got you out of that stupid phase where you thought everything was beautiful and magical and thought you would end up in a castle somewhere!"

"You mean _CHILDHOOD?!?!?! _"

Roger entered the room. There was a long, heated stare-down. Finally, Julia slapped Mimi across the face. Mimi just stood there, in shock.

"Mimi!" Roger ran across the room and hugged Mimi, who barely hugged back because of the shock. Roger took Mimi's chin in one hand and moved it to the side, examining how bad the slap was. Roger turned around to face Julia, whose eyes were still narrow with hate, and had Mimi behind his back, protecting her with his body. "You have a LOT of fucking nerve."

"Oh, do I, almighty Roger?"

"What the hell?! Is she high?" Roger turned around to ask Mimi. Mimi nodded.

"OH, that is IT!" Julia tried to get to Mimi, but Roger blocked her.

"You stay AWAY from her! You stay away from EVERYBODY! I realize why your parents kicked you out now. _NOBODY_ WANTS YOU IN THEIR LIFE! And now, you can get out of hers and mine." Roger pointed towards the door.

"Listen, Chico, if you think I'm leaving just because--"

"YES! I DO think you're leaving! RIGHT NOW!" Roger threw Julia out. _**(A/N: The way he threw Mimi out in movie version of "Another Day.")**_

"Are you okay?" Roger asked Mimi.

Mimi nodded. Her cheek was red.

"That bitch left your cheek red." Roger once again examined it.

"I'm fine." Mimi lied. She wasn't fine, she was shaky and freaked out and on the verge of tears. Then the 'verge' part disappeared.

"Meems...."

"It's nothing. It just hurts a little."

"No.... If it hurt a little, you wouldn't be like this. If it hurt more than a little, you'd be in after that bitch and you'd probably kill her. If it hurt a lot, you'd be doing this."

"It wasn't being slapped that hurt." Mimi thought for a second. "I guess it's knowing that I'll never have a real sister."

"Does that matter?"

Mimi thought for a second. "No." She laughed.

Roger smiled. "Come on." Mimi started to walk beside him to their bedroom, when he stopped her. "No."

Mim rolled her eyes and obliged, and Roger lifted her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"I hate your sister."

"I hate my sister too."

They both laughed.

______________________________________________________________________

_ok, longest chap EVER.... hope u liked it! REVIEW and make me happy!_


	14. pix

_heyyy readers. this is not an update, just wanted to tell you guys that i got links to the pix of how i envisioned the characters in my stories on to my profile, so go check those out plz! includes an ADORABLE pic of heather. _


	15. ok love you guys read this

_**ok, super duper uber sorry about how long it's taking to update this..... i have finals :( and i need to get ready to go to see RENT this friday!!! AHHH!!!! and also, don't expect many updates during the summer- i have six weeks of camp :p and then i need to get freaking braces-AGAIN- in august. sorry you guys! ps- to all my loyal reader/reviewer/friends (SexyLatinaDancerMimi, Ohmyrentness, etc.) i love you guys so freaking much! thanks so much for all you've done- i'm a little disappointed in me right now cuz i have all the plots and everything, i just need to write them down. and for anyone who is missing my work over the summer (Major AWWW! to anyone who is :p :))) i recommend the works of LifeIsTooQuick. older stories, they're probably on the last pages, but they're SO GOOD. and And April Threw Rice's stories are AHMAZING as well.... (thanks for the reviews :)) love you guys! **_


	16. I MET ADAM PASCAL!

_**ok, sorry this isn't an update, but i have to tell you guys...... i saw RENT in denver on saturday and it was the most amazing thing EVER. i swear, i'm all like, "June 13th, 2009, 2:00 pm MST..... BEST FREAKING DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!" but that would be wrong. June 14th was the best day of my life. because guess what happened?? I MET ADAM PASCAL!!!!! He is just about the sweetest person in the world. and GORGEOUS. he took off his sunglasses for about 30 seconds, and his eyes are the most GORGEOUS EYES IN THE WORLD. they're this piercing blue-green and it's the most amazing color ever. hard to explain. but he signed my program and gave me a hug and i got a picture with him, and i swear, the song "your eyes" should be about his eyes. i also met anthony rapp, who was very sweet and nice and signed my program. And Lexi Lawson (Mimi) who was very very sweet, who stopped and let us take a picture of her even though she was late. And who had a nice conversation with me and wished me luck with my acting the day before. AND i met the people who play Gordon, Roger's mother, Maureen, Joanne, both soloists, Collins, Benny, and i saw, took pictures of, and smiled at, (they smiled back but continued walking because they were late) the Squeegee man. he is so cute. BUT ADAM PASCAL WAS THE HIGHLIGHT. HE **_**MADE**_** MY **_**LIFE. **_**and almost all the cast was staying in my hotel. it was amazing. GRRR I WISH I COULD PUT PICTURES ON MY PROFILE.... (if anyone knows how i can do that, please do tell.) ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING...........**_

_**ok, i'm done. ADAM PASCAL IS GORGEOUS AND AMAZING. there. now i'm done. he is soooo sweet too! i know, i know, "shut up we're all jealous" but he called me sweetheart! i get to rave. my dream came true. it made my LIFE. yay. so yeah, tell me if you know how i can post the pictures! **_


End file.
